


Love Bites

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood





	Love Bites

 

_based off of[this](http://teamrtist.tumblr.com/post/104156985852/i-absolutely-think-he-would-hide-them-under-a)_

* * *

Sometimes Ray really wished they lived in a colder climate, because a scarf would be great right about now.  
  
He had to settle with his hoodie, keeping it zipped all the way to his chin and the hood up to cover the marks left on his neck from the night before. The marks left by Ryan. Ryan who was smirking at him. Ray glared at him and sat down at his seat, prepared for a long day of work.  
  
He heard a chair roll over next to his and he didn't have to look over to know who it was. He ignored Ryan stubbornly, grabbing the drawstring of his hoodie to chew on, perhaps in the hopes it would stop him saying something stupid.  
  
The rest of the guys didn't know about their little... escapades, but they had begun to suspect.  
  
Which is why, when Gavin said, "X-Ray, why've you got your hood up?" Ray's eyes widened, and he scrunched himself further still into the fabric, fearing the hickeys were somehow visible.  
  
"Yeah, Ray," Ryan said, and Ray could practically FEEL the smirk. "It's almost like you're trying to hide something..."  
  
Ray turned to glare at him again, just in time to see Ryan's hand reaching out to grab the hood. "Let's see what you've got under there, hmm?"  
  
"No - !" Ray started to shout, his hand dropping the drawstring. But he didn't pull away fast enough, and Ryan's hands pulled Ray's hood back, revealing the love bites.  
  
Ray buried his face in his hands and silence reigned, and no one had yet noticed the absolutely delighted look on Ryan's face.  
  
Finally, Michael whistled. "Damn, looks like you had a good night."  
  
"Shut up Michael," Ray said, voice muffled by his hands.  
  
Everyone was kind-of-but-not-really surprised when Ryan said, "It was pretty good, yeah."  
  
"Ryan, you dick!" Ray whisper-shouted, and Gavin erupted into giggles. "I knew it! I knew it, Michael, didn't I tell you?"  
  
Michael hit the back of Gavin's head lightly. "Idiot, everyone knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" Geoff asked, choosing that moment to walk in accompanied by Jack.  
  
Ray groaned, and that noise caused Geoff to notice the marks, and in turn Ryan's unbelievably amused expression.  
  
"Oh, that," Geoff said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, everyone knew that."


End file.
